Payback
by kashai
Summary: ((COMPLETE)) In high school, Inuyasha is horrible to Kagome, 10 years later, it's payback time...Inuyasha doesn't know who she is, he just knows she's paid to help him, but Kagome's got other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own ANYTHING in this story, it is NOT mine, the plot is from an ABC Family Original movie, I just added a little twist to it, I repeat, NOT mine!

A/n, this was my second fanfic

Payback  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome, now 25, sat at her desk staring out the window into the dark sky until her boss, also friend, Kagura threw her a file onto her desk.  
  
"You have a new client." Kagura said.  
  
"Who is it now? I hope I don't have to work for some doughnut shop again..." Kagome looked at her friend and sighed.  
  
"No, it's for a restaurant, 'a good one to become of it' said the person you have to work for."  
  
"Who is it exactly?"  
  
"Some guy named Inuyasha something, the last name was smudged off by a coffee spill."  
  
'INUYASHA?! It can't be the same one that ruined my junior high years.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, you'll have to meet him tomorrow. Here's the address." Kagura gave her the address and left.  
  
"I just have to go home and tell Sango!" It was late and Kagome left her office and ran home to her apartment. Sango was her roommate and best friend. She slammed the door open. Sango was sitting by the counter drinking a cup if tea and spitted it out because of Kagome's entrance.  
  
"Kagome, don't do that! You scared me half to death! Work go well?" Sango said putting her hand against her heart then said the last part sarcastically.  
  
She gave Sango a death glare. "You can't believe who's my new client!" Kagome exclaimed and slammed her briefcase onto the couch. Then sat down on it herself.  
  
Sango got up and then sat down beside her." Who?"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in Sango's ear.  
  
"Ok, ok! You don't have to scream!"  
  
"He's opening a restaurant and hired someone to help him with the finances and designing."  
  
"Well, that is your job."  
  
"But don't you remember what he did you us in junior high?! Especially ME?!"  
  
"How could I forget? Even though it was 10 years ago..."  
  
Flashback 10 years ago  
  
"Hey, girls, there's Kagome, just look at her with her hair up, she thinks it's so cool. It's a mess!" Kikyo gossiped to her girl friends. "Let's pull a prank on her!"  
  
"Great!" her friends replied to her. Kikyo was the most popular girl in 10th grade. Inuyasha was the most popular boy; imagine that...so they went our together.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Kagome ran up to her best friend in the hallway, "Look what I found in my locker!" The note read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I've liked you for the longest time. Let's hang out sometime. How about at prom?  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Omg, Kagome! What are you going to do?" Sango replied after reading the note.  
  
"Say yes, of course." Kagome said.  
  
They went into the cafeteria where Inuyasha was .He had long black hair and golden eyes. (A/n, no people, he's human.)And sitting next to Kikyo.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, I got your note." Kagome said shyly showing him the note.  
  
"I didn't write this." Inuyasha said just staring at her. Her face was a wreck. Her make up was all messed up and didn't coordinate at all.  
  
Kikyo and her friends all burst out laughing and Kagome ran out in tears. Sango looked at Inuyasha, "I hope you're happy!" then ran out to catch up with Kagome. Sango's appearance wasn't any better than Kagome's.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I had to change schools!" Kagome screamed at her friend.  
  
"I know and I went with you, too."  
  
"You are a good friend." Kagome said and hugged her.  
  
Sango pulled away and said, "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I have to meet him, or I'll lose my job."  
  
"Not if you get promoted. Your next promotion will be higher than Kagura's! It's executive's and next is partnership!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not gonna happen before tomorrow."  
  
"Well, good night, you're gonna need it if you're gonna meet him again."  
  
"Yeah, good night." Kagome said then the girls went into their separate rooms and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Kagome was off to work, she wasn't supposed to meet Inuyasha until 3:00 as it said on the note Kagura gave her. She was on her way up to the elevator and pressed '13' until someone stopped the elevator to get in. It was Inuyasha! He pressed the button '13' and he saw that it already lit up.  
  
"So, you're going to level 13, too?" Inuyasha asked Kagome since they were the only one's in the elevator at the time.  
  
"Yeah." She responded. Then the elevator stopped again and a whole crowd got in, pushing Inuyasha and Kagome closer together. Kagome didn't even realize that she was that close to him because she was so deep in thought.' He doesn't even recognize me?' she thought. Then the elevator ring and everyone got off at level 13.  
  
She left immediately through the lobby and through the doors and past all the cubicles to her desk. Inuyasha went to the front desk in the lobby.  
  
"May I help you?" the secretary asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for the person I hired." Inuyasha said and gave her Kagome's name.  
  
"Ahh, yes, go through those doors and go straight past the cubicles and down the halls and it'll be the first door on your right." the secretary pointed at the glass double-door. He walked until he found the door what had the name 'Kagome Higurashi' on it. 'Hmm, nice name' he thought and knocked on the glass door. The door had the type of glass that was blurred and so was the wall that went down the hallway and the same for the other rooms. The hallway was very bright and was quite wide, also.  
  
"Come in" Kagome said through the door loud enough for Inuyasha to hear it. He walked through the door and had a shocked expression that quickly faded away, "Yes? How can I help you?"  
  
He was just staring at her.' Damn she's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hello?" 'Why is he staring at me? Like he's interested or something... wait, why am I even thinking about that jerk!?' Kagome thought.  
  
He shook his head from the thought, "Yes, well, I you were supposed to meet me at my restaurant today at 3:00 but I'm afraid I have to cancel. Can I reschedule?" He asked her while sitting down at on a seat in front of the desk.  
  
She was standing up holding some papers in her hand, "Of course, when would be most convenient for you?"  
  
"Actually, it's only the time that's not good for me, today if fine, can we have the meeting at 5 or 6?"  
  
Kagome looked through her palm pilot and then looked up at him."5:00's fine with me."  
  
"Ok, thank you Mrs. Higurashi." he shook her hand.  
  
"Actually, it's Ms. Higurashi."  
  
'Wow, he really doesn't remember me...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Oh, well, thank you anyway." he left and took off towards his apartment.  
  
Miroku, his roommate was standing outside waiting for him." Ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?" Inuyasha asked and was interrupted when he say Kikyo, his ex- girlfriend turn the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed with joy from the corner of the street.  
  
Miroku whispered to him, "I thought you broke up with her..."  
  
"I did, "Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
Kikyo was right in front of them now, "Hey, do you guys have any plans?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do." Inuyasha said annoyingly at her.  
  
"Well, FINE! I'll catch up with you guys later." Kikyo said then left.  
  
"That didn't seem so much as breaking up." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, I broke up with her for the last time a week ago when I decided to open this restaurant. She thought it was a horrible idea but it kinda what I wanted to do for a living. We have been going on and off and it's definitely off this time."  
  
"And I don't think she gets it."  
  
"She's kinda slow. Hey, when am I going to meet this great girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"Soon but, she thinks I'm perverted."  
  
"Imagine that..."Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well where did you meet her?"  
  
"Where I worked, at the department store, she was buying some perfume and then we went out twice. Not such a bad start if you want a relationship. But you would know all about that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, let's just go to the movies and be here before that financer woman gets here at 5."  
  
"What's her name again?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. Sheesh, if you want to work fulltime as a chef here, you gotta remember people's names'"  
  
They went to the movies and got back at 4:30 and waited for Kagome to arrive.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Kagome left her office at 4:45 and locked up." I'm leaving for the day, Rin." she told her secretary.  
  
"Going to see your new boyfriend client?" Rin asked with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Well, he's obviously hot."  
  
"Rin!" You have a husband!"  
  
"Well, he looks awfully like Sesshy, so you can't blame me."  
  
"Well, gotta go meet my client ok? So you can leave early, too."  
  
Kagome drove to the restaurant, which was in the middle of the city. She got out of her mustang and stood in front of the restaurant. 'Looks big, but a mess' she thought when she looked at the building. It was a one story and was located next to a whole bunch of hotels. She walked in to see Inuyasha and Miroku. Inside, the place wasn't exactly clean. It had plastic, tables, and chairs scattered all over the place. There was a bar type thing that was in the middle of the room. The place was huge though, enough to fit around 2,000 people  
  
"Oh, hi, this is my chef and best friend, Miroku." Inuyasha introduced to Miroku.  
  
"Hello, my lovely lady. May I have the honor of you bearing my child?" Miroku asked and kissed Kagome's hand. He received a bonk on the head from Inuyasha and a slap from Kagome.  
  
"You should know better, you have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh? Who is she?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Her name's Sango." Miroku rubbed his cheek because it hurt more than his bump. Kagome showed a sign of surprise and shock. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, she's my best friend and roommate." Kagome said and was surprised that Sango would date such a perv. 'Maybe she didn't know...Oh, well, I'll just tell her about it tonight...'  
  
"Well isn't that ironic." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, do you want to start today or not? It's already 5:30." Kagome said looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh, crap! I'm late for my date with Sango!" Miroku said while running out.  
  
"The sun's still up, I guess, we'll just start a little." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Ok, what do you want to start with?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I dunno, you chose."  
  
"Ok, let's start with appearance. What do you want your theme to be so the color can match?"  
  
"Umm, I would l kinda like it Japanese style, like with all the bamboo and dragons everywhere."  
  
'He's changed, in high school, he was an obnoxious jerk, now he almost acts like he's shy!' snapping back to reality, "Well, how about red, or crimson red?"  
  
"That's great, my favorite color is red."  
  
"Really now, well, you're going to really have to fix this place up to for it to be the way you are visualizing it."  
  
"Well, it'll be worth it."  
  
"Why do you want to have a restaurant anyway? You don't seem like the type that wants to get all mixed up in business." Kagome took at seat on the bar counter.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a seat next to hers." Well, I didn't exactly want to either, my father wanted me to take over his business when he passed away, I didn't because, well, because my brother, Sesshomaru wanted it. Well, half brother, but I didn't want the business even though it was very successful. I loved food and Miroku was such a great chef that I had an idea to open a restaurant." Inuyasha looking into Kagome's rye, well actually more like staring 'She's so beautiful... wait, I just met her! I'm so shallow!' He thought.  
  
Kagome noticed that he was staring but ignored it, because she was in her thought too. 'He really doesn't remember me. I mean back in high school, he didn't really do anything mean to me, it was more if Kikyo's fault, but he had to do it in front of the whole school!' "Oh, wait, did you just say Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?"  
  
"Sort of, he's my secretary's husband."  
  
"Small world."  
  
She looked at her watch, "Wow, it's 8:00 and we barely got anything done."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"Sure, what time you want me to be here?"  
  
"I guess at noon?"  
  
"Ok. Bye, see ya later." With that, she left and wave to him while leaving.  
  
She got home at 8:30 am waited for Sango to get home from her date. It was 9:00 when the door knob started to turn.  
  
"Well, well, were we tonight?" Kagome said with a grin.  
  
"No...nowhere." Sango said nervously. 'She knows, but how?' she thought.  
  
"You went somewhere..." Kagome was sitting on the couch and turned off the TV waiting for her response. "Well?"  
  
"I went on a date." Sango sat down nest to Kagome on the couch.  
  
"With..."  
  
"You're acting like my mother, Kagome."  
  
"Well, who were going out with?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Is that so...then guess who he is."  
  
"Is this certain someone's name...Miroku?" Kagome finally said with and evil smile.  
  
Sango gasped, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I met him today, he's Inuyasha's best friend and roommate, isn't that ironic? How long have you been dating him and not telling me?"  
  
"For about a week, this was our third date."  
  
"Wow, three dates in one week. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't know who I am I mean he doesn't remember me."  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yes. And I even think he's interested in me... he was staring at me for the longest time today, he thought I didn't notice, but I did..."  
  
"You know what? We can use this to our advantage..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sango grinned and said, "Make him fall madly in love with you and then dump him."  
  
Kagome gave her an almost evil smile, "You're a genius."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
The next morning, Kagome decided to go with Sango's plan and start flirting with Inuyasha. Kagome wore a thin, flimsy, blue skirt that went down to her knees and overlapped in the creases and a black blouse. She was putting on her silver hoop earrings when she said, "Hey, Sango do you know that Miroku is a pervert?"  
  
"Yeah, but he said he was gonna cut back on it, and plus, he's cute right?" Sango finished.  
  
"Do you want to come along? Miroku's probably going to be there. He's the chef at the place."  
  
"Sure." Then Sango went into her room to change, she came out with a purple blouse and a white skirt that was like Kagome's. They both let their long hair fall today, and Sango wore dangling silver earrings, the kind where there were strips of silver that hanged from a small hoop. It was 11:45 when they left and arrived at 12:15.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late; I had to wait for Sango." Kagome said as she walked into the restaurant and saw two men waiting.  
  
Miroku ran up to Sango and grabbed her hands, "My dear, Sango. How I missed you so while we parted last night. I haven't stopped thinking you since."  
  
"Give me a break." Inuyasha said looking at Miroku then turned his attention to Kagome. "Why'd you bring Sango here?"  
  
"Well, you did say you wanted to meet her." Miroku said walking over to Inuyasha with Sango.  
  
"I thought she could help us with the interior design and exterior for the matter." Kagome said to Inuyasha sweetly which quite frankly kinda creeped him out.  
  
"Umm, sure." He said and cocked up an eyebrow and clapped his hand, "Well, then, let's get started."  
  
They went into Inuyasha's car, which was a red convertible, Kagome sat in front with Inuyasha, leaving the love birds in the back. They drove to a Home Depot. Inuyasha and Kagome got a cart and went towards the paint section. Sango and Miroku got their own cart and went to the lamp/light section.  
  
"Ok, so you said you wanted red right? So which type of red? Kagome asked slowly as she and Inuyasha looked up to all of the shades of red there was; it filled up 1/3 of the wall all the way to the ceiling.  
  
"I didn't know there were that many types of red..." He said looking at her while she was still staring up. 'Kami, she's gorgeous. I must have done something right for her to fall into my life' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Beyond earth...."You got that right Inuyasha, you finally dumped that Kikyo bitch."...back to reality...  
  
Kagome finally looked at Inuyasha, blushing because when she turned to him, their faces were two inches away from another. "W...well?" she stuttered and then stepped back from him.  
  
"Ah...oh...well, what red matches you-I mean gold." he laughed nervously.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Umm, ok then..." 'What can he possible be thinking?!' "Well, I guess we'll take that one. Just get 4 buckets of it for now..." She pointed at a lighter shade of crimson red. "And I'll get 2 buckets of gold over there."  
  
As she walked away Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought, 'Nice ass, oh shit, I'm turning into Miroku!'  
  
"Did Inuyasha say what kind of lamps he wanted?" Sango asked Miroku who looked as confused as she did.  
  
"Umm, yeah, he wanted those kind of lamps that hung from the wall like the street lamps in London, you know, the fancy, well-designed ones and some traditional Japanese candle lamps for the tables." Miroku said whole walking up and down the aisles for the lamps. "Ah, here we are."  
  
"Well, how many does he want?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not sure." Miroku said, and got a sweat drop from Sango.  
  
Kagome came back with the paint and then they left to got o Sango and Miroku, they were waiting for them. "Well, did you find the lights?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, but how many do you want?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Umm, as many as there are tables?"  
  
"And how many is that?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN FIGURE THAT OUT YET?!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Well, you're supposed to help me with that!" Inuyasha screamed back.  
  
"I'm supposed to help you with your financing like your taxes and how much you spend, not like the simple stuff like how many tables you need!" Kagome hollered at him.  
  
"Kagome, calm down, we'll just go look at the tables they have here and then go buy the lamps after we pick out the tables." Sango said calming down her friend.  
  
"Fine," she said crossing her arms.  
  
So they walked over to the tables and picked out some square tables that were made out of bamboo with matching chairs. They ordered 50 tables so they went back over to the lamps and bought 50 lamps and 20 wall lamps. They headed back towards the restaurant and got out of Inuyasha's car.  
  
"Ok, we can start with the cleaning, painting, and setting up everything tomorrow." Kagome said as they went to the trunk to get the stuff they bought out and into the building.  
  
After they were done Inuyasha said, "Ok then, we'll work out a menu when Miroku and I get home."  
  
Miroku whispered to Inuyasha when the girls weren't listening, "Hey, let's double date, let's ask them out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"Wait, why have you been so reasonable lately? Is it because some has a little crush on Kagome?"  
  
"Shut up! And if you must know, yeah, I do."  
  
The girls were about to leave when Miroku spoke up, "Hey, do you girls want to have dinner with us? I know the sun is down, but it's only 6:30."  
  
They didn't turn around and Sango whispered to Kagome, "Hey, this is your chance to get closer to him...and get closer to our plan."  
  
"Right, but remember, you're going along as well." Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
They turned around and said, "Ok, sure." With that, they left to have dinner. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
They drove onto the outskirt of town to the fanciest restaurant in Japan. They stopped at valet parking. The sign said 'Fugakyu'. (A/n this is a real place in Boston, MA)  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, can you afford this?" Kagome asked him as they got off.  
  
"Who said I was paying?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome and Sango screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, my late father's best friend, Myouga, works here, he can get us in for free." Inuyasha held his arm out to escort Kagome in. Miroku did the same for Sango to come with him. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "So, do you consider this a date?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Sure."  
  
They walked in and the ambiance was elegant, the dress everyone was in trendy/casual or smart casual so they fit right in.  
  
"Name sir?" The man in the reservation stand asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am the friend of the manager and a party of four." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Of course, you're lucky we have an opening at such a busy night."  
  
They walked over to a table near the window, but it wasn't a booth. Inuyasha and Miroku pulled out the chairs for the girls. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome and nest to Miroku and Sango sat across from Miroku and next Kagome.  
  
The waitress gave out the menus and Miroku groped her and received a slap from her and a kick in the shin under the table from Sango. "You said you'd stop!"  
  
"I said I'd try and cut back on it." Miroku said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Well, this isn't going to work if you don't act your age." Sango said while looking at her menu. Inuyasha and Kagome ignored them and looked at their menus also.  
  
A waiter came back to take their order. "Are you ready to order?"  
  
"I'll have the tempera." Sango replied.  
  
"I'll have the sashimi." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll have the yakiniku." Miroku said and put down his menu in the pile the girls had formed.  
  
"I guess, I'll take the kushiage and we'll all start with the ginger- iceberg salad." Inuyasha finished.  
  
"Any drink or desert?" The waiter asked while writing everything down.  
  
"Umm, flower tea and green tea ice cream everyone?" Miroku said and looked around the table. They all nodded.  
  
"Thank you, it'll take 10 minutes to prepare your food." The waiter said and left. The table was slanted so everyone at the table could see outside the tall window. The stars were shining brightly, despise that they were in the city, but they were also near the county where there were no lights. Their food arrived and the meal was very silent for the first part. Kagome and Sango finished early and waiting for the desert so they went to the bathroom together.  
  
"Ever notice how ladies always go into the bathroom in pairs?" Miroku asked Inuyasha after a while.  
  
"Yeah, it's strange, I wonder what they could be doing in there, and it's been 15 minutes. Besides that, the desert hasn't even come yet." Inuyasha said.  
  
The girls were having a little conversation. "Ok, so how is the plan going?" Sango asked while reapplying her blush.  
  
"I don't know, it's an official date, but to make him fall madly in love with me is another story." Kagome said while working on her white eye shadow.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I think it's going great, when you were eating and he was drinking his tea, he was staring at you. That's when his tea overflowed and went on his shirt."  
  
"Ha ha, well, how long before you think this plan will take from this point?"  
  
"I dunno maybe a week? HE seems REALLY interested in you."  
  
"I guess, I mean from day one, he was flirting with me."  
  
"I guess he's doing a better job than you are. You need to flirt with him more."  
  
"From what I know, we're already dating... so there's really no need to flirt."  
  
"Tell that to Miroku." Sango finished her make up.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Well, Inuyasha is different. With his brain, he probably thinks we're already a couple." Kagome said as she finished her make up, too.  
  
"Then you need to borrow his brain. Think that you're a couple and start acting like it!" Sango said as they walked out and back to the table. They sat down and ate their desert.(a/n, ok the food I named earlier... no idea what they are except that they are real food and the flower tea and green tea ice creamyumm)  
  
It was 9:00 when they got back to the restaurant and Sango and Kagome left in Kagome's car to get home.  
  
"That was very ungentlemanly like to not take a woman to her home and give her a good night kiss after a date like that." Miroku stated to Inuyasha when they got home to their apartment.  
  
"Well, I don't even know where they live."  
  
"Well, I do, remember, Sango lives with Kagome and I know where Sango lives."  
  
"Well, it's too late now; otherwise, you could have told me that." Inuyasha slumped on his couch. Miroku sat down in the arm chair.  
  
"Well, we better start making a menu and let Kagome revise it tomorrow."  
  
Kagome and Sango had changed into their pajamas and wet into the living room. Kagome was sitting at the computer looking at flowers. "Hey Sango, how about these flowers for the centerpieces of each table?"  
  
Sango got up from the couch and went over to the computer. "White tulips?"  
  
"Yeah, they're my favorite."  
  
"Sure, they're pretty, if your boyfriend likes it."  
  
"Yeah, I like i-wait a minute! What makes him my boyfriend?!"  
  
"Well he might as well be, you're a couple now remember?" Sango said picking up the handheld phone and dialing a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"Miroku" Sango replied, "Hey, Miroku? Let me ask you something: Are Inuyasha and Kagome now a couple?"  
  
Kagome said harshly and quietly, "SANGO!"  
  
"Shh!" was all she could say while listening closely.  
  
Miroku held the phone in the receiver and asked Inuyasha, "Dude, are you and Kagome an item?"  
  
"Uhh...umm...What does she think?" He said while realizing that he was on the phone.  
  
"He says, 'What does she think.' "Miroku said to Sango.  
  
"Well Kagome? Inuyasha says what do you think." Sango said to Kagome.  
  
"Uhh... umm...." that was all she could say.  
  
"Same reply as Inuyasha's" Sango said to Miroku.  
  
"Well let's decide for them." Miroku said to Sango.  
  
"Ok, they're a couple." They both said over the line.  
  
"WHAT?! Fine... be evil..." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time without knowing it.  
  
"Is that all?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, oh wait, how does Inuyasha feel about white tulips?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, how do you like white tulips?" Miroku asked.  
  
"They're ok I guess. Why?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Miroku said.  
  
"They're going to be the center piece for the tables and they're Kagome's favorite." Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha muttered something about 'no way' so we'll see tomorrow when you come over again at noon right?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Then they hung up.  
  
"Well, he said 'we'll see' so we'll just have to wait for tomorrow." Sango said to Kagome and went to her bedroom, "Get some sleep Kagome. This job of yours is becoming more fun by the minute. Never thought your assignment could end up so much fun, huh?"  
  
"Sure..." Kagome said and followed Sango down the hall and went to her room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
The next day, the guys came over at 9:00.Inuyasha was wearing a pair of black, loose jeans and a white t-shirt with a red button down shirt that was unbuttoned. Miroku wore the same except he wore a blue button down shirt.  
  
"I thought you said to meet you guys at the restaurant ant noon." Sango said with a toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
"Well, I thought we would surprise you and take you girls out for breakfast." Miroku said trying to hold his laugh. Looking at his girlfriend foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Sango invited them in. They sat down on the couch. 'They look like their waiting for their dates for the prom.' Sango thought then laughed. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Nothing" Sango said.  
  
"Hey Sango, did you make breakfast ye-"Kagome walked into the living room where everyone was with only a towel on. "AHH!" Then she ran into her room.' WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING HERE?!' Kagome thought frustratingly as she changed into her black, loose, fabric pants and a white blouse. She hoped out while trying to wear her black socks.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha and Miroku. They backed up. She screamed so loud that their hair flew back. (A/n Inuyasha has short hair now...imagine that.)  
  
"Umm, we were just going to invite you guys to breakfast, that's all." Inuyasha said trying to lower his 'girlfriend's' anger.  
  
"And, Kagome, I didn't make breakfast yet so we might as well go with them." Sango added.  
  
"Fine, come on Sango." Kagome pulled Sango into Sango's room to help her pick out clothes and have a little chat with her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must admit, she has a better body than Kikyo." Miroku said in the living room just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him.  
  
"And how would you know you lecher?!"  
  
"Umm, I meant..." 'Hmm, what did I mean?' "I meant when she had cloths on, yeah that's it." 'Good cover' Miroku thought.  
  
"That's better what you have meant; Kagome's the first woman I've seen even partially naked."  
  
"What?! After going out with Kikyo for 10 years, you're still a virgin?!"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?!"  
  
"Umm, nothing." 'Wow, what a shock.' "Did you realize the similarities that Kikyo and Kagome share?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought that was just me or a coincidence."  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Kagome asked Sango while looking through her closet.  
  
"They already told you." Sango said while sitting on the edge of her bed while Kagome tossed some clothes over her shoulder onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me when they came over and made a fool out of myself!"  
  
"They didn't see anything."  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well they almost did!"  
  
"But they didn't!"  
  
"Fine, here just wear these, I'll get my shoes." Kagome wore her black, 2 inch heel boots.  
  
Sango came out wearing the same outfit as Kagome except she wore a pink tank top and a black sweater.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Sango said. They left at 11:00. So they went into Inuyasha's car and drove to IHOP. "IHOP?" Sango asked when they got there.  
  
"Know any other place to go sunshine?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Good point." So they went in and ate until it was 1:00.  
  
"Too...full...stomach... hurts." Inuyasha said while sitting back in his car.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have eaten 8 stacks of pancakes!" Kagome joked to him. "Ok, well, let's go to the florist. Maybe the smell of flowers will settle your stomach."  
  
"Fine, girlfriend knows best." Inuyasha said almost laughing.  
  
"Right..." Kagome said sarcastically. The radio played a one of Miroku's favorites...Shake Ya Tail Feather by Nelly feat. Murphy Lee, P. Diddy (a/n, I assume you all know it, the lyrics are too long but if you want them, pm me and I'll send them to you ) Inuyasha started to sing along with Miroku and so the girls started to sing along too. When they got to the florist, they went to search for flowers to put on the tables.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, since you want everything to be oriental, let's get either get bonsai trees or like the mini bamboo trees." Kagome said as they were walking down the rows of flowers.  
  
'I should get the white tulips she wanted, but I do want the bonsai tress to be a part of my theme, oh well, I'll figure something out with the tulips later.' Inuyasha thought and finally said, "Ok, I like the bonsai trees."  
  
"Great, now let's order 50 of them and get back to the restaurant and tart painting." Miroku chimed in.  
  
They got back to the restaurant around 3:00 so they had 3 hours to paint, which ended up to be 4 hours because they were goofing off and splattering paint all over. "Hey, Inuyasha? What are you going to name this place?" Sango asked while cleaning the brushes.  
  
"I haven't thought about it." he responded.  
  
"Well, you're going to need a name." Kagome said.  
  
"I know but how the devil am I going to think of a clever name?" Inuyasha pondered.  
  
Miroku looked over to the door and said to the gang, "Speaking of the devil..."  
  
It was Kikyo. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Kikyo came up to the group and said very cheerfully, "Hi Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just need to talk to you, "Kikyo said then looked at everyone else, "alone."  
  
"What ever you need to say, you can say in front of them, too." Inuyasha gave Kikyo a death glare.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha, well leave. Come on guys." Kagome bulled them into the bar room, which was right behind where Inuyasha was standing. Kagome closed the door and then she and Sango pressed their ears against the door to listen to their conversation.  
  
"You know girls; it's really rude to eavesdrop." Miroku said then put his ear against the door also.  
  
"Sure it is." Sango said.  
  
"There is nothing else to talk about, Kikyo, we're over...for good." Inuyasha said with no expression.  
  
"Inuyasha, we've been going on and off for 10 years, what makes this time any different? Is it that girl you're with?" Kikyo said pleadingly.  
  
"Well, this time is different because, I'm sick and tired of it. There's no future in our relationship. Kagome has nothing to do with it. I happen to like her, a lot. She's supportive of what I'm doing here. You're not."  
  
'Did he just say he likes me?' Kagome thought.  
  
'Well, the plan's working...' Sango thought.  
  
'Ha ha, I knew it. Despite all of his stubbornness and rebellion.' Miroku thought and they all continued to listen.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you can't be serious. Come back to the fashion industry with me. Or at least work for your brother's fashion line. And did you just say her name was Kagome?"  
  
"I'm not going back, and I'm certainly not going to work for my brother. Yes, her name is Kagome. So what?"  
  
"Her name just sounds familiar. But will you please come back? Or come back to our relationship?"  
  
"HELL NO! I'm sick of you always telling me what to do! We always break up and I don't even know why we bother coming back together again! It's pointless!"  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll let you be. Can I at still come to your grand opening?" Kikyo said calmly.  
  
"Fine, for now, we'll see." With that, Kikyo left and Inuyasha opened the door. Three people fell out onto the floor. "Did you people hear any of that?"  
  
"No, of course not, we tried but the damn door is sound proof." Miroku lied.  
  
"Good, you better have not." Inuyasha said, "Well, I guess its late."  
  
'Good, he didn't test the door.' Miroku thought and said, "We'll take you girls home."  
  
"Ok," Kagome and Sango said in unison. The ride to Kagome's apartment was a quiet one. Inuyasha and Miroku followed the girls to their apartment. Kagome and Sango turned around and said. "Well good night."  
  
Miroku gave Sango a good night kiss the same time Inuyasha gave one to Kagome. Sango parted with Miroku and looked at Kagome who was still in shock then deepened the kiss. This lasted for a bit too long for a good night kiss...way too long. So Miroku went ahead and said, "Ahem. We better get going, Inuyasha." They parted then Kagome waved goodbye and went into her apartment after Sango.  
  
Kagome slumped on the couch and sighed. "So, how was it?" Sango asked. She dropped her keys on the counter then sat beside Kagome.  
  
"How was what?" Kagome joked.  
  
"Well by the sound of your voice and the fact that you can joke at that, you loved it." Sango smiled.  
  
"It was wonderful. I didn't know he was going to do that, and so well none the less."  
  
Sango giggled, "Well, that was great acting. You really make him fall for you. I'd say just one more day, and he'll hall head over heels for you. The plan is working perfectly."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yeah. Well, I better go to sleep. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Kagome was in her bedroom and lay on her bed when she sat up to think, "Yeah, perfect plan alright. Except that I'm falling for him, too. How could this happen?! I mean, he ruined my life; I had to move to another school! I should ruin his life, right? Aw, why am I talking to myself? I should just forget it. Sango's right. I should continue the plan, I think"  
  
Inuyasha just got home and went up to his room without saying a word to Miroku until he came in. They were both dressed in their pajamas. Well more like pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair next to his open window "Hey, what was the long kiss about?" Miroku asked pulling up a chair next to Inuyasha's.  
  
"You already know, you heard me didn't you?"  
  
"Heard you what?"  
  
"Through the door."  
  
"Like I said, no." Miroku said. Thinking that if he said, 'yes' then he would expose that Kagome had heard, too.  
  
"Well, I said I liked Kagome, a lot. But now it just makes me confused."  
  
"Well, by the way you reacted when Kikyo arrived; I'd say you do like Kagome."  
  
"Well duh I like Kagome. It's the part when I said I liked her, a lot that makes me confused."  
  
"Do I really like her more than that?"  
  
"Yes, just face it. You love her."  
  
Inuyasha pressed his face against his hands against his lap and started to shake his head in frustration. "Do I really? I just met her 2 or 3 days ago. Can love appear just like that?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, why?"  
  
"Well then, it is possible. You love Kagome just admit it."  
  
'I love her?' Inuyasha thought. "I...love...her." he said slowly. "Thanks Miroku, thanks for helping me realizing it."  
  
"Well finally some recognition for all my work."  
  
"Well it's not like you fixed us up or anything."  
  
"Yeah, if you hadn't broken up with Kikyo and fulfilled your dream, then you would have never met Kagome."  
  
"That's right, so if I had broken up with her years ago, I could have met Kagome sooner, too."  
  
They both laughed. "Well good night Inuyasha, I'll let you sleep and think all about it. Remember the evening after tomorrow is the grand opening. We have to hurry and get everything set tomorrow."  
  
'Right two more days.' Inuyasha thought then went to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning, they decided to take the day off to celebrate for their progress and since the things they ordered won't arrive until tomorrow morning.  
  
"Well, let's go somewhere to celebrate." Miroku proposed. It was 1:00 since they all slept in and forgot all about to set their alarm clocks.  
  
"Sure, where?" Sango asked.  
  
"Anywhere today is a day off." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Well, lets got to an amusement park, then go the park, then go to the beach until we can watch the sunset!" Kagome exclaim practically hopping. Everyone else was in shock and a sweat drop appeared on their foreheads.  
  
"How long did you wait to say that?" Miroku asked. Kagome just giggled and gave a warm smile.  
  
"You heard the girl, let's go!" Sango said as she jumped into the driver's seat on Kagome's convertible and Kagome beside her, leaving the boys to sit in the back. Sango stepped in the gas swerving through all the cars. In the back, Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed their seats and Kagome waved up her hands and screamed in thrill.  
  
"Your girlfriend's a maniac." Inuyasha said to Miroku as Sango was 'driving'.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't know she could drive like this." Miroku answered the heard a scream of excitement form both the girls. Then Sango slammed on the brakes pushing the guys forward then slammed back against the seats. Sango and Kagome tuned around.  
  
"We're here!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked with a bit of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, just never realized my girl could drive like that." Miroku said while rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What about you big boy, you ok?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure, where are we exactly?" Inuyasha asked while sitting upright.  
  
The girls jumped out of the car, "Disneyland Japan!" The girls screamed.  
  
"I haven't been here since I was a little kid!" Miroku said and jumped out of the car.  
  
They went on the Farris wheel. Sango threw up. They went on the roller coaster. Sango threw up. They went on the merry go round. Sango even threw up at that. Then they went on another ride.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the spinning teacups, "Wow, I've never had this much fun for the past ten years!"  
  
"You haven't had fun since you went out with Kikyo?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's always a control freak and never has any fun at all; she was always so serious for always hanging out with her other friends that would always wait on her hand and foot." Inuyasha laughed at the thought of high school.  
  
"Yeah, well it's only 2:30! We still can have much more fun!" Kagome said completely ignoring his first remark about Kikyo.  
  
"No, more spinning things." Sango said between barfing into the trash can.  
  
"Alright, look, let's go into the Small World Kingdom!" Kagome exclaimed and pointed to a castle. They went in and saw Mickey Mouse! "AHH! We just have to talk a picture with him to remember this day!" A man nearly took four Polaroids. He gave one to each of them. They left the amusement park at 3:00 and went to the park with Sango once again 'driving';  
  
They borrowed a basketball from a little girl and played a 2 on 2 game, girls against boys. "You are so going down." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"You wish. "He said back then the game started. The game ended an hour later at 4:00. The score was 12-2. Girls 12, guys 2. And for that, the guys had to buy the girls ice cream. They sat on a bench and ate their ice cream in front of a large pond. This time, Kagome drove to the beach. Kagome drove worse than Sango, just for the fun of freaking out the guys. They got to the beach at 4:30 and played volleyball with some of everyone's friends that were there also. It was now 5:45 and the sun was going to set in a few minutes so they got a blanket and they all laid on it just watching the sunset. It was beautiful; the mixture of purple, pink, orange, and yellow was just magnificent. Right at sunset, Inuyasha and Kagome shared a passionate kiss as did Sango and Miroku. Then it was 6:30 and already dark, so they decided to take the guys home.  
  
Kagome and Sango waited outside in the car while the guys stepped out, "It's very unladylike to not walk your boyfriend up and give him a good night kiss." Miroku said in a childish tone. Sango and Kagome smiled at each other then stepped out and walked up to the door of the guys' apartment.  
  
"Well, good night." the girls said then gave their boyfriends a kiss.  
  
"Thank you." Inuyasha said when he parted and gave her another kiss back.  
  
"Well, we'll see you girls at the restaurant tomorrow." Miroku said.  
  
"Ok, bye guys." Kagome said and blew Inuyasha a kiss. As the girls walked down, they giggled and the laughed a burst of laughter. They walked down to the car and drove home. When they got to the apartment, "I know, that was so funny!" Kagome said.  
  
"I know! You totally fooled me, you actually seemed like you loved him." Sango said in laughter.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing, "Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep early tonight. I feel tried."  
  
"Umm ok then, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
'Was it something I said?' Sango thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Inuyasha woke up at sunrise and it was now 10:00 when Miroku woke up to find Inuyasha at the kitchen table drinking a cappuccino. Miroku yawned, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Don't you know what time it is? You were supposed to be up 2 hours ago."  
  
"It's 10:00?" Miroku rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and- oh well."  
  
Miroku ran off to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Inuyasha went to his room to change. He came out with a pair of jeans and a loose, navy blue shirt. Miroku went ad got dressed in blue jeans and a purple t- shirt, and went to the restaurant.  
  
At the girls' apartment, Kagome was sitting in the living room thinking about what she would do about her problem while waiting for Sango to get dressed. 'I mean I like him and all, but I'm not supposed, too, much less than begin to fall for him! And I can't tell Sango that because she thinks it's all an act that I'm being nice to him. ARGH! Why does it have to be so hard? Why did he have to be such a jerk in high school? Why did I even meet him and have a crush for him in high school?!'  
  
Sango came out and then they went over to the restaurant. "Hi everyone, I can't stay long today. I have to pick up my little brother, Kohaku, from the nearby airport. "Sango said waiting for everyone else's reply.  
  
"Well, I have to work at the department store today, but I'm going to quit the night of grand opening. So ja ne!" Miroku waved and left with Sango then went their separate ways.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just us today." Inuyasha said and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, the tables and flowers should arrive today." Kagome said then let herself free from Inuyasha's arm and went over to sit at the bar.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? I know something's troubling you. I have a way of telling."  
  
"Oh, do you really? We've only known each other for 5 days and have been a couple for 4 days, and you think you can tell when something is upsetting me or not?"  
  
"Yep. So what's wrong? I can tell if you're lying or not also."  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"I can. So tell me, what's wrong."  
  
"It's nothing, it's just that-" The door opened and Kikyo walked up to them.  
  
"What do you want now, Kikyo? "Inuyasha said in an irritated way.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm not here to make any trouble for you. Can I just talk to you alone?" Kikyo said waving her hand in a motion to show no matter.  
  
"No, Kagome can-"  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha, the tables are here. So I'll just go outside to leave you two alone to talk while I go check on the tables." Kagome objected and left with a clip board in her hand. She left them alone and tried to listen in but she couldn't, she could only see them.  
  
"So what did you want to say to me?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I just realized where I had heard her name before," Kikyo took a yearbook out of her book bag and flipped to a page with Kagome's picture in it and pointed to it, "It's her, its Kaggie the caterpillar. Remember? We used to make fun of her all the time. Didn't you recognize her when you met her?"  
  
Inuyasha held the yearbook and took a closer look. "It... is... her." He mouthed.  
  
"Yeah, you see? Don't you just hate her now? Don't you want to come back to me?"  
  
"Is this what it is all about!? Kikyo, I don't want to be with you!"  
  
"Even after you know who she really is?"  
  
"I don't care who she is! I'm even lucky that she gave me a second chance after what we did to her in high school!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ok, you know what? You can't come to the grand opening; you can't even be a part of my life anymore ok? So just leave."  
  
Kagome turned around to look at the window and was shocked. She dropped everything and ran home. Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and Kagome got the wrong impression. She saw what didn't happen. Kikyo hugged Inuyasha and he had pushed away. Kagome didn't see that. She ran home in tears. 'Why do I even care?! Why do I care if Inuyasha's going to go back to Kikyo? It's not like I love him!' Kagome thought, 'Do I?' Sango was already home from the airport and before she went in, she dried her tears so that Sango didn't know how that she actually cared if Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo. Kagome slammed the door open.  
  
"Shh, Kohaku's asleep in my room. What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just going to go to the other side of town for a while, ok?"  
  
"Ok, just be back for the grand opening."  
  
"No, I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I'm just not, I have my reasons."  
  
"Ok, if you're not going then neither am I."  
  
"No, you go have fun."  
  
"Well, I can't if you aren't there. Besides, I already set a babysitter for Kohaku so I have the night off."  
  
"Well, I'll be gone for the rest of tonight, if you need me just reach me on my cell."  
  
"Alright, I see you're upset about something. You go relax; I'll take care of things around here."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome said then left at 5:00 and walk toward the subway.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Kagome went to the subway and got in one of the cars. She sat near the door, thinking, 'Did I do the right thing? Yes, I did, he wants to be with Kikyo, he ha for years. I'm just stupid enough to believe he could have changed and that he feels the same way I feel about him. How do I feel about him?' She thought this over and over again until she realized, 'I love him.' She just sat in the train and waited. She waited for a sign, some kind of sign that will answer her questions.  
  
Later that night, it was an hour before the opening of the restaurant. Miroku was still at the department store and Sango was left alone with her brother and his babysitter in the other room with him. knock knock There was someone knocking at the door. Sango opened it and there stood Inuyasha. "Is Kagome here? Why aren't you dressed yet? The opening is going to start in an hour."  
  
"Kagome's not here and I know, I'm not going." Sango said in her pajamas crossing her arms.  
  
"Where is she? And Miroku will be pissed if you don't come."  
  
"Humph, you really don't remember me do you?"  
  
"What do you mean, of course I remember you, you're Sango."  
  
"No, I mean what happened in high school. I'm Sango, Kagome's best friend since forever." Sango held up her hair in a ponytail, "Remember?" She let down her hair and said, "You are such a jerk so Kagome and I can up with a plan to sabotage you. We were going to make you fall in love with her, then let her dump you with a broken heart."  
  
"Kagome wouldn't do that."  
  
"I know, she couldn't, so she left."  
  
"Left? Left where?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would like you to leave now."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, "Ok, but I've changed, Sango. That was in high school. I didn't know any better. I've grown up. We've all grown up. Just know that. He turned around and left. Sango saw something behind his back. It was a bouquet of white tulips.  
  
"Dear Kami, what have I done." Sango said when she saw Inuyasha leave her apartment. She immediately dialed Kagome's cell.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said. She was sat back on a bench in the train with her legs bent close to her.  
  
"Kagome, just answer yes or no, no questions asked."  
  
"Alright, what?"  
  
"Do you love Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome signed then said, "Yes."  
  
"Oh dear, god."  
  
Kagome was startled then sat up, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha came with white tulips."  
  
"White tulips? What for?"  
  
"And I told him about the plan."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you did what?! What else did you tell him?!"  
  
"Ok, you know what, meet, me at the department store in 10 minutes."  
  
"What, why now?"  
  
"Yes go, I'll meet you there."  
  
Kagome pulled on the cord then the train stopped. Kagome started running, 'What in the world did Inuyasha come for, and with flowers?! He's with Kikyo, not me. And what in is Sango thinking?' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha went back to the restaurant and looked around at the empty room." I blew it, I completely blew it. She gave me a second chance I somehow blew it. She helped me do all this and I...I just ruined my relationship with her. "He said to himself. He saw a truck pull up. It was the band that Sango thought would be cute to book. It was BoA! (A/n for some of you who don't know, BoA is a very famous Japanese/Korean singer and she sang the 4th ending theme song for Inuyasha, very good song.)  
  
"You can set up over there." Inuyasha said depressingly.  
  
"Wow, he sure got dumped bad." a crewman said to another.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment and went on moping around. The time came around and the valet parking was getting out of control. The place was filled to the max and his friends didn't arrive yet. The apprentice chefs were going crazy waiting or Miroku.  
  
Miroku was about to close up when Sango came running, "Let me in!" Sango said panting.  
  
"What will I get if I do?" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Jest let me in and we'll see!" Sango said practically begging.  
  
"Fine hurry though."  
  
Sango ran around looking for a dress. She finally found a black dress with no sleeves and hugged at her waist with a black sash and a sash that went over her shoulders. Kagome came in running and looked like a mess." This is going to take no more than ten minutes." Sango said while examining Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean no more than ten minutes?! She's a wreck!" Miroku said.  
  
"Well that's rude." Sango said then pulled Kagome to all the dresses and got a white long dress that went halfway down her shin with a red sash over her shoulders and then pulled her to all the cosmetics and put a whole bunch of make up on her, which actually looked natural when she was done except for the red lipstick, not bright red, but no-too-dark red. Then they drove in Miroku's car there.  
  
"Sango, what are you doing to me?" Kagome asked when the got there and Sango was push through the crowed.  
  
Sango finally answered when Kagome was standing right in front of Inuyasha, "Trying to get you two back together." Then she left to get dancing with Miroku. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
They stood there baffled and dumfounded to say anything. "So I guess tonight was a success." Kagome said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, Kagome why weren't you going to show up? What happened?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject whether he wanted to or not.  
  
"You still love Kikyo."  
  
"No, I don't" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"You just hugged her this afternoon!"  
  
"For one thing, she hugged me, another thing is that, I pushed her away immediately. You're the only person I care about."  
  
"Even only after a week?"  
  
"No, after 10 years."  
  
"So, you know?" Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't change anything."  
  
The song changed as BoA sang Every Heart in English. (A/n the Inuyasha version is in Japanese, if you want it then pm me )  
  
Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do  
  
By then everyone started to slow dance. Even Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars  
  
Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
  
& give you a sound sleep  
  
Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
  
We have peace of mind  
  
Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
There is the warm heart places on my mind  
  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always week after love and peace forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
The song ended and everyone stopped dancing, but Inuyasha and Kagome were in a sweet embrace. He whispered to her, "I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you, too." Kagome whispered back and finally let go noticing that everyone was staring at them and saying, "Aww" everywhere.  
  
The both laughed at themselves then Inuyasha went up to the stage in the back of the room. "I would like to make a toast. I want to thank everyone who came here today, my friends, and most of all, the love of my life, Kagome, if it weren't for her, none of this could have happened." Inuyasha proclaimed, and then everyone raised their glasses and drank. Then Inuyasha got down, he was welcomed by a hard, passionate kiss, by Kagome. When they parted, everyone was cheering. They laughed again and lingered until everyone was gone which was around 1:00 AM.  
  
10 years later  
  
"Come back here you little brat!" Inuyasha screamed at the 8 year old boy. Kagome and Inuyasha got married a couple of months after that night and have a son. They moved into a house near Kagome's job and so did Miroku and Sango. They got married a year after Kagome and Inuyasha did and now they have a pair of girl twins.  
  
"Stop it you two! Sango and Miroku are coming over today for breakfast so you all behave!" Kagome screamed from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, mama." said her son, Shippo.


	12. Author's Thank You

Please review and for those who have, thank you, this was my second fics I like writing AU, but my first wasn't, so thank you for reading this and happy reading stories!I'm currently working on my 4th one too.

Mucho 3

Kashai


End file.
